


It’s Only Player 1 This Time

by Musical_Theatre_Addiction



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Alternate Ending, Finished, M/M, That’s a lot of spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Theatre_Addiction/pseuds/Musical_Theatre_Addiction
Summary: What if the play went differently? What Jeremy wasn’t the one who ended up saving the day, but....Michael was?





	1. The Squip’s Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Be More Chill. I hope no one from the cast sees this :)

Chapter 1: Michael’s POV

I had slammed open the door so hard that it banged against the wall, most likely leaving a dent.

In my hand I had gripped a fresh bottle of Mountain Dew Red. Water was sliding down the bottle since it had started melting. 

My eyes looked around the room. Everyone there seemed to be in a daze. They were walking around slowly, moaning and groaning quietly.

“Michael!” I heard someone yell. I then saw my best friend dart towards me. He had a wide smile on his face, his expression was so full of relief. His hair flew back with his blue jacket as he ran to me. Jeremy Heere was beautiful.

He stopped in front of me, his hair and jacket coming back in place. He was panting.

“You-you actually came?” He asked, genuinely surprised. Jeremy and I were in kind of a tight spot at the moment. It had been six months, and after the Halloween “incident,” Jeremy and I had not spoken one word to another. 

And it really sucked. I was depressed for six months. I was friend deprived. I never realized how much I had missed Jeremy until I was actually deprived from him. It’s been only now that I found out how badly I need him back in my life, and how badly he needed me to bring him back to life.

I chuckled.

“You actually thought I’d miss my best friend’s performance? I even came with my own refreshments!” I then pointed to my bottle of Mountain Dew red.

His bright, brown, chocolate eyes lit up with delight, and excitement.

“You brought it! I knew I could count on you!” He said happily.

I could feel myself blush. God, of all times for my crush on this man to start up, now was the time?

“Jeremy, I did some research. Drink this Mountain Dew quickly, and that’ll deactivate the Squip! In a squip’s mind, green means go, red means stop!” I explained.

He nodded. 

“Let’s stop this Squip then, Michael.” He said, and held out his hand. “Together.” 

He let my hand out. I was so close to putting it in his. My heart was beating a million times a second. I my face was as red as a candy apple. Our fingers were inches apart. So close. Almost there. Just a bit more.

But then Jeremy had paused.

And right after that he groaned in pain, and fell to the ground.

I was on the ground in an instant. I knew the Squip had done something to him. But what?

“Jeremy! What’s going on! What did he do?!” I yelled. I heard chuckling. It wasn’t coming from any student, or teacher. No one. Suddenly, I could see blue pixels of different colors flying in from all different directions.

They all gathered around one another and started to form a figure. I looked closer. Could it be? When the pixels were no where else to be seen, there stood a man, covered in different shades of blue, his very light blue eyes shining down on me. So this was the Squip.

I looked back to the ground. Jeremy was breathing heavily. The Squip cackled, and snapped his fingers.

“Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A.” The Squip said loudly and clearly.

Jeremy looked around. He then froze, his eyes widening in horror.

“Jeremy....? What’s happening?” I asked. Jeremy was looking straight down. I followed his eyes, and also froze.

His hand.

His fingers had turned into an extremely dark shade of blue, with light blue lines and circles forming on top of the dark blue in different places.

“M-my hand!” Jeremy screeched. Tears were forming in his eyes from the pain.

“The Squip....Jeremy! It’s taking control of you!” I yelled. The pattern on Jeremy’s fingers had started moving up Jeremy’s arm, covering his hand, and his clothing.

All Jeremy could do is hold his arm that was definitely in excruciating pain, cry, and whimper. He then looked at me.

I started to fumble with the red Mountain Dew. These Stupid child safety caps! Why would the company even put them on?!

“Michael?” Jeremy whimpered. I looked up, while still fiddling around with the cap. The pattern had started up Jeremy’s other arm.

“Yes?” I asked, my hand was now wrestling this stupid bottle of Mountain Dew.

“I just...I just wanted to say....” Jeremy kept pausing to breath in sharply due to the pain. “I’m so sorry.” The Squip’s pattern had reached Jeremy’s other elbow, and was started on his foot.

I looked up at him in question, my hands forgetting about the cap for a moment.

“I’m sorry for being a jerk, and a terrible friend, and abandoning you like that on Halloween. Calling you a loser, leaving you alone for six months, and making you sad.” Jeremy cried, his teeth gritting at the painful feelings in his arm.

“Jeremy, the Halloween Incident wasn’t your-“ 

“It was, Michael! It was all me! I was so influenced by the Squip, and so obsessed with become cool that I lost sight of the good things in life that I already have. I have you, and I miss the days that I had you. I miss you so badly Michael. I’m so sorry, for hurting you.” Jeremy cried. The pattern had coverned his arms and legs and was beginning on his chest.

We were both crying. Jeremy in guilt in pain. Me in happiness that my friend wants me back, and in frustration that he was turning into a Squip Slave right before my eyes. 

I had finally managed to tear off the child safety cap. Jeremy watched, clutching his stomach as the pattern continued to spread up it. I took of the regular cap.

“Jeremy, drink this. Now!” I yelled, shoving the bottle into Jeremy’s arms.

In less than a second the Squip has zommed over.

“Up, Up, down, down, left, right, A!” He said rushed. Jeremy yelled out in pain, dropping the bottle, as red Mountain Dew rushed all over the floor, the spreading started going faster, covering his chest, and crawling up his neck. 

I rushed and grabbed what was left of the red Mountain Dew. It was empty. He Mountain Dew was all gone.

“No!” I screamed.

The Squip cackled.

“Yes!” It yelled.

I was crying, staring at my best friend. He opens done his eyes now that both were shut tight in pain. He put on a weak smile.

“Hey....it’s....it’s ok. You can....do this Michael. I know you can......Why? Because....You’re Michael Mell. You’re my...my best friend, my favorite person. And that’s....enough.” Jeremy’s speech had gone from weak comments to whispered, and the pattern had finsihed his neck and surround his face. 

I crawled over and held Jeremy, holding his hand tight. His eyes had closed, and then, the pattern had covered his entire body. Clothes, skin, and hair.

“.....Jeremy?” I said quietly. It was silent. The room had gone silent. Out the corner of my eye I saw people in the same fate as Jeremy.

Tears ran down my face. I held onto Jeremy tighter, as I continued to cry over his body.

No. God no. He can’t be gone. I can’t lose him again! We had just won eachother back and he was gone again! 

I breathed faster and started crying out as I continued to bawl and sob into his neck, my hair rubbing against his face.

But, in only a moment. I saw Jeremy’s fingers starte to move, his shoes were wiggling. He was alive!

But the pattern was still there. 

Jeremy sat up, and opened his eyes.

Gone were his gorgeous brown eyes, and they were replaced by plain blue eyes. No whites, no pupils, no iris. Nothing. Just plain blue.

“Jeremy?” I asked. No response.

I looked up at the Squip, who had a devious grin on his face. I glared.

“What did you do to him? Where’s Jeremy?” I hissed.

“Oh, he’s here. Your holding him. You see Michael, Jeremy can see, and hear you, but he is unable to control what he’s doing. He’ll do whatever I say now.” Squip said. He then snapped his fingers. Jeremy’s face went straight to the Squip.

“Jeremy, get Michael off of you. Up, up, down, down, left, right, A.”

Immediately, with much more force than I knew Jeremy had, Jeremy had harshly shoved me l to the ground and stood up.

I rubbed my elbow. That hurt. I looked back up at Jeremy in fear, and at the Squip.

The Squip moved his finger around, and then something fell from the sky and into Jeremy’s hand. It was a transparent cup. Filled in it was a green liquid, with a pill sitting at the bottom. It was green Mountain Dew. At the bottom was the Squip Pill.

The Squip snapped his fingers. Jeremy’s head turned to the Squip.

“Jeremy, Make sure that Mountain Dew and pill gets into Michael. Do whatever it takes to get the Moutain Dew and Squip Pill into him. Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A.” The Squip ordered.

Jeremy’s Head turned to me. And then he charged. I turned and bolted as fast as I could out the door.


	2. The hunt for Red Mountain Dew

Chapter 2: Michael’s POV

I had bolted out of the school. The Mountain Dew Red was gone. I needed to find more. I know they sold more at the company I ordered from.

Jeremy was close on my trail as I ran from him. I ran down the side of the school, and pulled open a side door, quickly running inside the small room behind the door, shutting it, and locking it. 

I pressed myself against the door as I opened up google on my phone. I typed in the company name, and then red Mountain Dew. I waited as it loaded.

“Red Mountain Dew - Currently Sold out Online. Please visit our store if you would like to purchase it.” 

Fuck. I was going to have to get to the store in person. This store was five miles away. So many Squip Slaves were out there, including my best friend. I engraved the store’s address into my mind, and put away my phone. 

I breathed in. I then turned, opened the door quickly, and started running. Jeremy immediately turned around from the corner he ran to and started chasing me again.

I ran into the parking lot, and saw my old, worn down jeep. I jumped into it. I could see Jeremy running around cars, trying to get to me as I started the car up. I pulled out of the parking lot, and began speeding down the road. 

I looked around. Where was Jeremy? 

I then heard a crash. I turned my head around.

I saw objects moving in the back, and then Jeremy’s Head popped out.

“Shit.” I said outloud.

Jeremy still had the glass in his hand, and he started to crawl out of the back seat. How was I gonna get him out of this car?

Jeremy had crawled out the back seat and was right behind me. 

Four more miles.

I sped up.

I then felt two hands wrap around my arms, trying to pull me back. I took one hand off the wheel, and tried to undo Jeremy’s hands.

Jeremy hopped into the seat next to me, and tackled me. I fell back into the seat. I kept my foot on the gas, but my hands had left the wheel. The car started to swerve.

I used my hands to untangle Jeremy’s fingers that was holding my head down, as Jeremy tried to bring the Mountain Dew with the Squip Pill to his mouth.

The car was bouncing up and down, and curving, and swerving in different directions. This road wasn’t a popular one, so luckily it didn’t get much cars, and Michael wasn’t scared of hitting any, but he was scared of crashing into a building, killing not only him, but Jeremy too.

Three more miles

I sat up with a jolt and reconnected my hand to the wheel, once again taking control of the car. I used my other hand and held down Jeremy with all my might.

Jeremy kicked me, and tried lifting my arm, and struggled to get up, but I stayed firm. I’m not about to lend my best friend to a computer - human wannabe.

Jeremy looked down at my hand. He then opened his mouth. He bit me. He bit hard. 

I withdrew my hand and yelled out in pain. That was a big mistake. As soon as I drew back my hand Jeremy ounces onto me, using his body to pin down my arms, and his hands to keep my head in place. His eyes glowed, and the glass of Squip Mouantain Dew flew towards me. Jeremy brought one of his hands and forced my mouth open.

I tried shaking my head to get out of the Jeremy’s grip, but the more I struggled the harder Jeremy held me down. The glass was reaching my mouth. This can’t be it. No. This was it. I had failed to save Jeremy. Now him and I were going to live the rest of our lives as Squip Slaves.

I felt the glass touch the top of my lips. But then the car started to shake. And I saw Jeremy get thrown back. I closed my eyes as we bounced up and down.

When I opened them, I saw Jeremy Lying out the side of my car. I got up, and jumped out of my car. I looked around. My car had crashed. In fact. It had crashed. 

I didn’t stop to view the scene. I continued running just as Jeremy’s eyes had opened once again.

Further down the street I ran. I passed each building. 

Two more miles.

Jeremy was chasing me again. He just won’t give up., will he?

My legs were growing tired but I refused to stop. I’m not stopping. I’m going to keep running. I won’t stop until I save Jeremy.

I need to remember, no matter how many punches, kicks, and fights Jeremy gives me, it’s not his fault. Because Jeremy’s not in control. The real Jeremy can see and hear me. He would never do this. 

I turned corners, sped down different streets and passed many, many more buildings.

Just one more mile to go.

I was panting. I had never run so fast for so long in my life. I looked back. Jeremy was still close on my trail. He didn’t seem to be tired in the slightest. His blue eyes were dead on me.

I close my eyes.

Don’t stop.

Keep Running.

You’re almost there.

Just keep running.

I opened my eyes and stopped infront of the building.

This was it. This was the building that held what I needed. I opened the door and ran inside.


	3. The Water Gun of Mountain Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a lot of spelling errors Thaks for sticking around guys I’m surprised my writing isn’t crap yet :)

Chapter 3: Michael’s POV

I ran into the building and shut the door, pressing my body against it. I looked around. The store seemed just like any other one dollar store. 

Right next to me was a cash register, and there stood a woman, with black hair, green eyes, and olive skin who was probably in her late teens. She was typing on her phone. She looked up at me.

“Can I help you?” She asked. The way she said it, you could tell she was probably a bitch.

“Do you have Mountain Dew Red?” I asked loudly, I started to feel Jeremy banging on the door.

The woman pointed to a small freezer that stood next to pool supplies. 

“The last of them are in there.” She said.

More banging on the door. She looked over at me, and then at the door. She raised an eyebrow.

“What is that?” She asked. Then her eyes narrowed at me.

I locked the door and ran to the freezer.

“You’re not trying to lure a shooter in here, are you? So you can rob all the crap here? Are you even going to pay for that Mounatain Dew?” She pointed her phone at the Red Mountain Dew.

More banging.

She jerked her head to the door.

“Sir, I’m going to have to call the police if the banging continues.” She said.

“Don’t. I don’t know how people will react when they see Jeremy.” I said.

“I don’t give a damn what he police will think. You’re friend out there is posing a threat. I’m calling the police!” The woman said sharply.

With one last bang, the door came down, and Jeremy burst in.

The woman at the counter screamed. She dropped her phone, and hopped over the counter, as Jeremy started towards me, bolting out the door.

I had a bunch of Mountain Dew Red. But going up close to Jeremy would be far too risky. He was much stronger when controlled by the Squip.

I looked around. I then bent down to the pool supplies and took a water gun.

I then booked it into the closet, and shoved the heaviest things I could find along with myself against the door. I could hear Jeremy banging on it, trying to smash it down.

I tore off the child safety caps (they were much easier due to my experience with them last time), and opened the bottles.

I opened up the water gun. I then took the mounatain Dew Red and poured as much as I could inside it. I hoped this would work.

I shoved the water gun into my pocket, and and sat up. I breathed in. It was now or never.

“Let me help you with that, Jeremy.” 

Fuck. I knew that voice. The Squip was here.

In seconds, the door had burst open.

I ran out and started running down the isles. Jeremy chased me. 

I saw the Squip walk into the room, viewing the Red Mountain Dew bottles.

“You are quite a fool Michael, leaving these bottles out here, where people could just, trip over them.” The Squip said. He had a wicked grin on him.

He then kicked the Red Mountain Dew harshly, and the three bottles the store had left fell over and spilt all over the floor. He then turned to me, and smiled. All the Mountain Dew Red was gone.

“What are you going to do now Michael? I destroyed the Mountains dew Red, you’re friend will be mine forever.” The Squip Smiled. He then sped over to me. He stopped infront of me, and held me in place, grinning. I struggled. He had a firm grip on me.

Then he flew out of the way, leaving my grasp. I was about to keep running, trying to find the perfect spot to shoot Jeremy, when Jeremy had tackled me down to the ground. 

No!

I grunted as my back hit the ground. Jeremy was hovering over me. His eyes glowed, and I saw the green Mountain Dew. It slowly started to float towards me. The Squip stood above me. His wicked grin wider than ever.

I started to cry. I couldn’t reach my gun, because my hands were pinned down.

This was really it.

The more I struggled the harder I was pushed down.

This was the end. I was going to turn into a slave. I was never going to see Jeremy again. We were never going to laugh again, smile again, or be happy together again. Jeremy was gone. I was going to be gone. 

“Michael, tell me.” The Squip started. “Jeremy has done something to you on Halloween. He hurt you badly. He chose his reputation over you. He betrayed you. He did all those terrible things to you, but for some reason, you’re trying to save him? Why? After all he’s done to you, you have wrecked your car, and robbed a dollar store to save him. Do you really see him in that much of a light? Tell me? Why do you want to save him so badly?

I grunted as the Mountain Dew got closer to me. 

“It’s because.....” I paused. Was I ready to tell him?

“It’s because....” I looked up at Jeremy. He could hear me. What I was about to say. He was going to hear it. 

Well......it’s now or never.

“It’s because I love him.” I said. It was quiet. The Squip’s eyebrows raised.

“You what?” He said, surprised.

I breathed in.

“It’s because I love him!” I yelled out again.

“I love him! I love him! I love him! I love him! I love him! I love him!” I shouted over and over again. 

“The Halloween incident is in the past! It’s over. Now we’re here! Jeremy, I forgive you for He Halloween incident, and Jeremy Heere....I love you. I love you so much. Ever since we met, I’ve loved you. I still love you. And I’ll still love you. Even if you get the Mountain Dew into me! I’ll always love you!” I yelled.

The Squip was surprised, to say the least. 

No. I can’t go down like this. I love Jeremy. I’m going to save him. 

Will all my might, I brought my arms out of Jeremy’s grasp, and pushed him down. I brought myself on top of him. Jeremy struggled kicking me, squirming around.

Come on....come on....

Jeremy looked down at my hand. I reach my hand into my back pocket.

And, Jeremy opened his mouth to bite my hand.

I pulled out my water gun, and shot the Red Mountain Dew straight into Jeremy’s mouth.

Jeremy choked for a moment before swallowing it.

“NO!” I heard the Squip scream.

“JEREMY!” It snapped his fingers. Jeremy did nothing. He was on the ground, silently groaning in pain.

The Squip screamed.

I looked over. The Squip’s hand was tearing up into tiny blue pixels fastly one by one. 

A blue portal suddenly formed on the ground, and the blue pixels flew in.

“Look what you’ve done!” The Squip screamed. “You’ve disconnected all of us! We’re gonners! All we wanted to do was make life better!” He cried, his pixel tears going into the portal as his arms were gone.

“You fucking liar! You just wanted slaves to do your bidding!” I said, looking back at Jeremy in concern.

“Well...Michael Mell....you’ve deactivated me....” The Squip stared at its torso, as that and it’s head was all that was left of him.

I continued to glare.

It’s torso was disappearing fast.

“You won’t see me again. I’m gone.” He Squip cried.

It then got angry as its neck started to disappear.

“I hope you have a good fucking marriage, Michael Mell. You stopped us! I just wanted a good life! And you ruined it!” He screamed.

Marriage?

I glared as his head started to disappear.

“You leave this world. And. Don’t. Ever. Lay. Another. Finger. On. My. Jeremy. Again. DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?” I screamed.

The Squip continued to scream as the rest of its self disappears, his scream turned into an echo. And the rest of his pixelated self flew right into the blue portal. A light blasted out the partial with a giant boom! And then he portal had closed.

The Squip was gone.

I turned my head, going back to worry and rushed over to Jeremy.

The pattern was on Jeremy.

But it suddenly started to fall off of him. Like sand. They patterned crawled off of Jeremy, and snuck right into the floor, not a trace of it was left.

All that was left was Jeremy. The pattern was gone, and Jeremy looked normal again.

I picked up Jeremy.

“Jeremy?!” I asked in concern, kneeling on the ground, Jeremy in my arms. He said nothing, his head was lopsided. Tears started stream down my face, as I stared at his unconscious body.

“Jeremy! Jeremy! Please wake up! Please!” I cried, shaking Jeremy slightly. I brought my head over his shoulder and continued to cry.

“Jeremy.” I whispered over and over again, holding tighter each time I said his name. I sat there forever until I could hear faint ambulance sirens coming down the street. I closed my eyes.


	4. A New Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading I’m going to continue my DEH fanfiction now

Chapter 4: Michael’s POV

I visited Jeremy’s hospital bed every day. Each day he was unconscious, but the Doctors said he was always better than the day before.

Everyone was in the hospital, but they all recovered after four days. Due to injuries from the car crash, Jeremy was staying longer.

Eventually Jeremy’s dad came to me, telling me he got a call from the hospital, that said Jeremy was awake, alive, and ready to go home.

Everyone was at the hospital, all visiting Jeremy and were just leaving. They all saw me. Chole, Brooke, Jenna, Christine, Jake, and Rich. Each smiled.

“Go in there!” Brooke chirped.

“He’s waiting for you.” Christine said gently.

“I have no idea what to say to him though.” I said.

“Complement his clothing.” Jenna suggested.

“Tell him what you love about him.” Jake said.

“No, tell him he excites you sexually!” Rich practically yelled.

I went red, and everyone stared awkwardly at Rich. Rich put his hand up to his mouth, also starting to get flustered.

“Just...just tell him you love him.” Rich said quietly.

I took a deep breath in and walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I knew everyone was going to peek through the window, but honestly, I could care less.

I just wanted to see Jeremy.

“Michael!” I heard his voice. That beautiful voice.

I looked the other side of the room, and there he was, standing in his regular clothing, and smiling.

“Jeremy!” I yelled.

We ran and met in the middle of the room as we embraced eachother tightly. Jeremy stumbled back a bit since I had run into him harder, and he was still a bit weak.

“You worried me.” I said, hugging tighter.

“I did?” Jeremy sounded surprised. “But I....I hurt you...” Jeremy’s grip on me loosened, but I only held him tighter.

“Even when we weren’t talking, I was always scared, that the Squip was going to do something really bad to you, and now that he did....” I could feel my throat lumping, tears began forming in my eyes.

“I just don’t want to lose you again.” My voice was muffled as I buried my head into Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy let go of our hug. 

He took my hands into his and held them tightly.

I looked into the gorgeous brown of his eyes that had returned.

“Hey...Michael...It’s okay. I’m here.” Jeremy said. He squeezed my hands. “Michael, from now on, what ever we go through, we’ll go through it together. I’ll never abdandon you, or leave you alone again.” He buried his face into my head. “I promise.”

I smiled, as I rested my head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Oh, and Michael?” Jeremy asked, removing his head from my hair. I looked up at Jeremy.

“Yeah?” I looked up at him. He smiled.

“I love you too.” He said. Those words hit me hard. 

And then, he kissed my cheek. 

My eyes widened. My heart was on fire. My cheeks were pink. I felt like hearts were forming in my eyes.

After five seconds Jeremy’s lips left my cheek and he looked down at my blushing self.

I then took his face into my hands, and brought it right to my face, kissing him passionately. He kissed back and soon both of us were just in a small war of who could kiss more passionately, but eventually we both relaxed. I loved how Jeremy melted into the kiss. My heart had exploded twice. Electricity zoomed through me, like I was a firework bursting over and over again.

How can someone’s lips be so soft, and warm? My hands relaxed into Jeremy’s shoulders as his arms wrapped around my waist.

I parted our lips, and looked up at him happily. He smiled wider, and hugged me again.

“I love you, Michael Mell.” He said.

“I love you too, Jeremy Heere.” I replied happily.

“Uh...Jeremy?” I said. He looked at me curiously.

“Wanna go to my House? Order Pizza? Video Games?” I asked quietly.

Jeremy chuckled and kissed my forehead, before nuzzling his head below my jaw.

“I’d love that.” He said. “But only on one condition.” 

“What condition?” I asked.

“That you be my boyfriend.” He said. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked.

“I will be you boyfriend.” I answered, before he smiled and kissed me again.

I nuzzled my self in under Jeremy’s jaw, and he laid his head on mine.

We both jumped as we heard to door open, followed by cheers and claps.

We looked up and smiled at the applause. Everyone was there, Brooke, Chole, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Rich, both of my mothers, and Jeremy’s dad.

“Finally!” Chloe said.

“I knew it! I knew they would be boyfriends!” Rich yelled.

“Congratulations.” Christine said.

They were all acting like we had just gotten engaged. Jeez. I was poor. Besides, I’m saving the proposal until after college.

Jeremy and I walked out of the hospital room, laughing, and holding hands. We walked out of the front doors, and looked at the beautiful sunny sky. 

We both looked back at eachother, and kissed again, as more cheers erupted from our “shippers.” 

Life was great. Life was normal again, But now I had Jeremy.

I loved him.

A new bond had formed between the two of us.

I bond that I hope lasts forever.

 

 

 

The End. By - Musical_Theatre_Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I ship Boyf Riends hardcore.
> 
> Also forgiveness, can you imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> School has started! I’m not gonna upload much, and by Chapter three, my writing will have gone to shit :)


End file.
